


Cuddling

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The thunder on Kamino keeps Fi and Sev awake, but Fi has a solution in mind.





	

“Hey Sev, you still awake?”

“Yeah.”

“I kriffing hate thunder now, you know?  Can’t sleep with it.  Feels like I’m waiting for a mortar round to hit.”

“Me too.”

“You- uh, you mind if I stay with you tonight?”

“Why?”

“It helps sometimes, usually I stay with the rest of Omega, but they’re on a mission, and my leg’s still not healed up yet-”

“Fine- what are you doing?”

“Getting in bed?”  

“There’s enough space for both of us without you laying  _ on _ me.”

“It’s better that way.  You mean you never did this with your squad?”

“Should we have?  Vau said-”

“Fuck what Vau said, c’mere.  You really haven’t ever just… I dunno, been close to somebody?  Kriff, Sev’ika, you’re missing out.”

“A couple of times, when there wasn’t enough room to spread out.  Scorch kicks in his sleep.”

“Was that- did you just  _ smile _ ?  It’s a kriffing miracle!”

“It’ll be a kriffing miracle if you shut up so I don’t shove a boot up your shebs.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t.”

“Keep talking, you’ll find out.”

“Fine, fine…  Hey, Sev?”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“ _ Go the fuck to sleep, Fi _ .”


End file.
